backstagefamilyfandomcom-20200213-history
Stand Tall
'"Stand Tall" '''is the fourth episode of Season 1 of ''Backstage and the fourth episode overall. It aired for the first time on Family Channel, on April 8, 2016. Synopsis Bianca recruits a reluctant classmates to help her create a song; Denzel tries to impress his artistic hero; Carly helps Vanessa impress the Prima dancers. Plot Vanessa is desperate to stop being the Primas "towel girl" and dance with them. So when one of the girls gets sick, she gets her shot to impress them. In music class, Mr. Park gives an assignment to his student after playing a song together in class. Their assignment, to take that song and make it their own. Bianca was asking what does that mean. Park said to interrupt it as they will. After hearing some ideas from Miles, Alya and Jax, she told Park she had some ideas burst she had to marinate it, although she wasn't sure what to do. Vanessa goes to Jenna and tells her that the Primas are giving her a chance to dance with them and asks her if she could help her practice the routine. Jenna said she couldn't, she had to do her history assignment. Vanessa then goes to Sasha but he was also busy. Vanessa was sure she could figure it out on her own. She didn't ask Carly to help. In the art room, Julie gives the art students an opportunity to impress her with their art. The student who impresses her the most, Julie will mentor them for the rest of the semester. She mentions that she doesn't impress easily. Denzel asks Kit why wasn't she excited for the opportunity to be mentored by Julie, the Julie Maslany that most talented student in Keaton, as Denzel put it. He is determined to be her prodigy. Meanwhile, Vanessa was rehearsing the Primas' routine. She was having a tough time. Carly walks in the dance room and asks how's it going. Vanessa said that it was going fine and she almost got it. Carly says ok and just as she was heading out, Vanessa asked Carly for help. Carly asked why she didn't ask sooner. So Carly helps Vanessa practice her part of the dance. asking Miles for help.]] Bianca has a difficult time making the song her own. She is worried that if she can't make the song her own, she's not a real artist. She goes to Miles, who was practicing with his guitar. She tells him that this assignment must be easy for him, trying to convince him to help her. Miles said that the assignment is tougher then what he tonight. Bianca leaves him. Miles knows that Bianca needs his help but he know that she wouldn't help anyone else. Back at the art room, Kit tries ease Denzel by trying to make him laugh. He is concerned that his art is not good enough. He shows Kit his work and she likes them and to give himself a break. Denzel says that Julie wants the best but Kit told him that she is also the student that comes dress differently everyday. With that in mind, Denzel said that he should something fresh, funky and fun, something totally Julie. The next scene, Vanessa was practicing her part of the Prima dance with Carly's help. Vanessa was struggling to get it down. She was asking why is it so difficult, she's seen the Primas doing it many times. Carly thinks that Vanessa needs to loosen up so they both started dancing like monkeys. During a confessional, they say it helps to calm down. The. Carly tells Vanessa to just dance. Vanessa does her routine and does it right. She's hoping that if she gets the first step down, she can do the rest. Just then, her stomach begins hurting. Carly hopes that she won't lose her chance to dance because another girl got sick. Alya was in the hallway, working on the song with her guitar. Bianca sees her and hears her and tells Alya that she sounds like a Taylor Swift cover band. Alya says thank you though Bianca didn't meant is as a compliment. Alya assures Bianca that insulting her won't make her less scared. Bianca said she isn't scared but Alya knows that she's struggling with the assignment. Again, Bianca tries to insult Alya but then she apologizes and tells her that she's worried that if she can't do this assignment, then she'll prove that she's not a real artist. Bianca said that the song doesn't even have words. Alya suggested to make the words. Bianca admitted that that wasn't a bad idea. Alya continues practicing and tells Bianaca that she should get to work but Bianca asks Alya for help and she agrees. checking Kit and Denzel’s art work.]] Julie checks the students' art work. She liked Kit's mysterious artwork. Denzel said in a confessional that she liked Kit's artwork, for sure Julie will like his. He's next for Julie to check. Denzel named his artwork Victoriana. However, Julie doesn't think that his artwork represents 'Denzel' and apologized and said that his artwork is sort of derivative. Denzel felt very discouraged. Vanessa had a third vile of Carly's grandmother's homemade revaty and she still doesn't feel better. She doesn't think that she can pull it off without barfing and she might have to back down the opportunity. However, Carly has an idea so that Vee can do it. Julie decides who she's going to mentor for the semester, but it isn't Denzel. Alya and Bianca were working on the song. Bianca came up with some of the lyrics. While she was singing, Alya stopped her and suggested to add a rhyme and a key chain after the bridge. During a confessional, Alya says that working with Bianca might actually be kind of fun. After rehearsing with the changes, Alya says to Bianca that she is a good lyricist, and that's art. During another confessional, Bianca says that for once, Alya makes her feel that she knows what she's doing. The girls return to class. At the hallway, Kit finds Denzel emptying his locker. She asks him what is he doing and he said that he's leaving Keaton. He can't bare the feeling of being there after being humiliated by by Julie. He even throws his artwork away. dancing with the Primas.]] It's finally time for Vanessa to dance with the Primas. When Cassandra saw that she had walls set up, Vee told her that it was for decoration. Carly stayed at the sides to watch their performance. While she was dancing with them, she would run behind the walls to throw up in a bucket several times. After the dance, Cassandra knew that Vanessa was sick but she was impressed that she danced through it. She basically called her a warrior and that warriors deserve the Primas respect. While Cassandra was talking to Vanessa, Carly leaves the dance room. Denzel returns to his locker and finds Kit with Julie, who as looking though his artwork. She was very impressed and asked him why didn't he showed her those pieces. Denzel said that he though that if he tried something new, something that she would like he could've impressed her. Julie reminded Denzel that the world needs to see Denzel's point of view, not what someone's else's. Julie even told him that if he would had shown her his artwork, she might of picked Denzel to mentor him. She didn't say she was going to but encouraged him and think his talented. Julie leaves and Denzel get excited because Julie thinks his talents. Kit was also happy for Denzel and asked to join her for milkshakes and he said he would, as soon as he takes his stuff from the trash. Vanessa finds Carly at the hallway and asked why did she leave after her dance. Carly figured that Vanessa wanted to spend some time with the Primas afterwards. But she actually wanted to spent time with her, since she helped her through one of the toughest day of her life. Carly says that that made her feel special and went for a hug but Vanessa said they can hug after she feels better. Carly can't wait, but they hugged anyway. Bianca was performing the song with the lyrics that she wrote with the help of Alya. After she was done, everyone clapped. Park said that adding lyrics was an inspired choice and the keychain after the bridge, he made a mind-blown sound and said true artistry. Alya smiled. Miles asked if she came with the idea all on her own. Bianca looks back at Alya and she said yes, the ideas were all on her own and she said that she's more talented than she thought. While she was still speaking, Miles turned towards Alya, who was shocked. Park congratulated her again. Bianca went to her seat and Alya turns towards her, angrily. During a confessional, Bianca said that that's how the business works and was giving Alya a valuable lesson. Cast Main *Julia Tomasone as Bianca *Aviva Mongillo as Alya *Isiah Hall as Denzel *Romy Weltman as Kit *Devyn Nekoda as Vanessa *Kyal Legend as Julie *Alyssa Trask as Carly *Josh Bogert as Miles *Matthew Isen as Jax *Colin Petierre as Sasha *Adrianna Di Liello as Jenna *Chris Hoffman as Mr. Park Recurring *Madison MacGregor as Cassandra *Hannah Richardson as Amy Absent *Jane Moffat as Helsweel *Mckenzie Small as Scarlett Songs * "Going Home" * "Summer Love" * "Stronger" Trivia *Denzel gives out his first confessional. Transcript Quotes Gallery Category:A to Z Category:Season 1 Category:Episodes aired in 2016 Category:Episodes